Fire, flames and Judy
by LadyHazellyn
Summary: In autumn, Leo Valdez meets the overwhelming, joyful Judy Morstan, who has the incredible power to sneak into his heart faster than he can say something. With her personality, her looks, and the fact that she speaks Spanish, it s like she is made for Leo. But a girl from another time is waiting in the shadows, waiting for Leo to come back for her...but will he?
1. Chapter 1

Leo Valdez isn´t one for falling in love easily.

Okay, there had been this encounter with Calypso, but now they are broken up for almost two months. She kept cheating on him, and also insulted his dead mother, so he thought it was the easiest for him to break up with her.

She had been screaming and weeping, but now he is sure it was for the best.

Also, she is now with Jake Manson, and he thinks that maybe Calypso is happier than ever before now.

He doesn´t know about himself tough, because he can´t help but stare at this girl, right infront of him.

Currently, he is staying at New Rome with Piper, because here it is still hot and warm, while in New York, they already have stupid fall weather, and he doesn´t like it when it´s all rainy and wet and cold outside.

And now there was this girl.

This, this, this girl with brown hair, straight, and the colour of hazelnuts. Brown eyes, as well, half dark, but somehow light. She turned around to him, and he stared at her face.

One half was beautiful, with the eyes he just had seen, and the perfect skin tone to him, like ivory, her brown hair floating around it in soft waves, even if it was straight.

The other half was humilated and red on some parts, serious burns trailing up and down all over it, along with some cuts-

" Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, and he shook his head, coming back into reality very fast. Her voice was higher than Calypso´s had been when they first met, she looked around fifteen, about one year younger than him, maybe?

" I´m...I´m not staring at anyone" He says, and the girl nodds, and he gains his old self back really quickly. " Anyways, how come I never had the pleasure of meeting you before? What´s your name, gorgeous?" He asks, and the girl rolles his eyes.

" You´re Leo Valdez, huh?" She asks, and smiles a bit. Well, one part of her face does. The not burned part. On the other part, her lips just do a weird curl. It still looks nice, though. " I´m Judy Morstan" She says, and nodds at him.

" You heard about me, Judy Morstan?" He asks, and laughs. " I guess you heard how hot I am? How...special? But, believe me, all these girls that told you were just sad that I didn´t choose them to be with me."

" I heard many things about you" She replies, and he twists his head. " For one, that you were part of the seven, for one that you were the one killed Gaea and then disappeared..." She says. " People talk a lot when the day is long, Leo Valdez" She says, and he nodds, smiling again.

" Well, at least you heard about me already. Sad to say, but I have never heard your name before. I will try to remember it, though. It would help me if I knew where you live" He says. " Are you on the School here? What dorm and what´s your room number?" He asks, and, to his relief, she starts laughing.

" Smooth, Valdez, smooth" She says, and the not burned part of her face looks beautiful, like it is shining, glowing, shimmering.

The burned part just looks kinda sad, but he burns girls often enough to know not ask about it right now if he doesn´t want her to run away.

" I´m great, and you just don´t know it yet." he says, and laughs. " I´m great, Judy Morstan. so, where do you live now?"

" The Aurora Dorm, Room 423" She says, and he nodds, smiling at her. Finally, after he grew last summer, he is taller than most of the girl´s, with about 6'0, he wis almost as tall as Jason or Percy. Heaven, he is proud of that.

" The Aurora Dorm, mh." He says, and smirks. " Well, maybe I´ll be around sometimes, if you want me to or if I want me to" He says " I´ll be in New Rome all the Winter long, and it´s only the start of September. I´m sure I will see you again, Judy Morstan"

She smiles. " I´ll guess so, Valdez" She says, then asks "Is your girlfriend here with you?" She asks, and smiles at him. " I´m dying to meet her, everyone says she is so beautiful and kind"

He bites his lip. It´s cute how she thinks of Calypso, clearly because she hasn´t met her yet, but he won´t lie.

" I´m not with her anymore" He says, and watches as her face drops. " She...cheated on me, so I decided to end this whole affair" He says.

Is it weird talking about such personal stuff with a girl he barely knows? It´s something everyone at CHB knows, though, so he guesses it´s okay.

" Oh no! Gosh, that´s horrible!" She says, and he just waves it off. " I´m so sorry for asking. Oh gods, why did I even start this conversation? I am so sorry, Leo Valdez"

He likes the way she says his name, though. It´s like a melody when it comes out of her mouth. It´s like a song she will start singing at any minute. He smiles down at her.

" It´s okay. If I may ask so, who is your godly parent, or a you a legacy?" He asks. " I´m a child of-"

" Vulcanos, I know. Um...Hephaistos, I mean" She says, and he noddy silently. " I´m a child of Apollo. Same in Greek, I think?" She asks, and her whole face scrunches up in a adorable gesture. Well, not her whole face, maybe, but the not burned parts do so.

He smiles, because she still is pretty in her own odd way.

Leo Valdez does not believe in love at first sight, but this could make him overthrow everything he believes in.

Judy Morstan smiles at him again.

" Eh, don´t look at me like that. Not all children or legacies of Apollo do have to be stupid." She says. " I´m nothing like Octavian"

 **((A/N: OCTAVIAN IS DEAD IN THIS REALITY, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANT HIM ALIVE READ MY OTHER STORY ORACLE OF DELPHI. Sorry Silverhuntresses for killing him here))**

He laughs and tilts his head. " Well, you´ll never know. I´m nothing like all of my siblings, as well." Yes, because none of them has your crazy Firepowers, Leo.

" Nice to know that, Valdez" She says, then looks at her watch. " Oh, it´s getting late. I should probably go, or I´ll be late to my Spanish class" She says " And I´m already not that good in Spanish, I don´t need Ms. Freeman freaking out at me" She says, and he smiles a bit.

" Okay...see ypu around, Judy Morstan" He says, and she nodds shortly, walking away, and throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

" See you, Valdez" She says and smiles again.

And from where he stands, it looks like she is smiling with her whole face, not just the not burned part.

He hesitates for a moment, then smiles back fully.

In her own way, Judy Morstan is pretty.

In her own, odd way, she is right way up to throwing over all his believs.

In her own, odd, weird and crazy way, she managed to sneak into his heart, his head, his thoughts.

He doesn´t know if this is good or bad yet.

Maybe it´s both.

 **LadyHazellyn is back.**

 **Dedicated to Silverhuntresses and Lizzy Dane.**

 **Review, please, and help me out with one question: WHO IS JUDY?**

 **You guys get to choose two personality traits about her with your review.**

 **Just send me two and I´m going to look out for what I can do.**

 **Best ones get Chapters dedicated to them.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-Hazellyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jup, it´s me again**

 **And, like, I saw that barely no one readt this fic, but I´m not gonna stop it.**

 **Like some of you may know, I´m like extremly anxoretic, so...**

 **Writing Juleo makes me happy.**

 **So I´m gonna write it anyways.**

 **Enjoy CHaPTER 2**

He doesn´t leave her head.

Not for one second Judy Morstan forgets the face of her ex boyfriend, who is, conveniently, sitting next to her in her spanish class.

He is greek, and she really likes him, still. He cheated on her with another greek girl, her name is Drew Tanaka, she believes-

His name is Cecil- He´s a son of Mercury...Hermes, as he calls him.

She sighs, looking at her notes again, when she sees that she´s been writing words down without her knowing she did it.

It´s just simple text, but in her head, they start to transform into a melody.

Before Camp Jupiter was attacked back then, she had been singing in a band here, and it had been great.

But when this ship came, she had been fighting, and fire burned half of her face.

Of course, she notices the people staring at her, and she believes, that this is the real reason Cecil broke up with her. She is not pretty enough for him, when he can have Drew Tanaka.

It hurts her.

She stares at the things she has written again.

It´s a longer text, and she smiles at the words, that, somehow, to her, make sense.

" Judy, what are you writing there?" Cecil whispers next to her, and she turns to look at him, him being so close to her, that hurts. She looks into his blue eyes, the eyes she could always drown in when she would want to before, but now they look like ice to her, like he won´t let her drown again, ever again, in them.

" Nothing" She whispers back and moves the paper, still staring at him. While they were dating, he would always smile at her now, with this sheepish, homourous grin, and she would know that everything was okay. But now, there wansn´t this smile, so she turns away again.

" Judy..." She hears Cecil´s voice again, but this time, she just can´t-

" No" She whispers back, tears filling her eyes. " Just shut up, Cecil...Just, please, shut up." She whsipers and turns away.

She is bad in spanish, and she does not understand a single word her teacher says. She hates it, being stupid and everything.

As soon as the bell rings, she runs out of the class room, tears streaming over her face.

Judy hates Cecil, she hates spanish, she hates everything.

In front of her dorm room, she stops.

Who is standing there, waiting for someone, reading something?

" Judy Morstan" The boy says, and looks at her. " I´m here to teach you spanish...Judy, why are you crying?" He asks, and she shakes her head, still crying she tries to push him out of her way.

" Judy, please. Why are you crying?" He asks again, and she looks up, the tears burning on the ugly side of her face.

She shakes her head again, and he grabs her wrist.

" You´re going to tell me, Judy Morstan. I´ll invite you. Now. In the Café on Campus. For tea or coffee. Come with me" Leo Valdez says, and she is pulled out behind him, resisting, still, but she stops crying.

Leo Valdez is nice.

 ***music* Subscribe to Danisnotonfire, AMAZINGPHIl. AMAZINGPHIl, and Crabstickz.**

 **Also, have a great day!**

 **I love you :***

 **Dedicated to WiseGirl369**

 **-Hazellyn**


	3. Chapter 3: Photograph

**Flup?**

 **hOla chicos! So...thanks to Wisegirl369, your reviews make me smile**

 **Thanks to SIlverhuntresses as well, you´re cute :)**

 **And to Lizzy Dane, oh my gods. I love you and your reviews. Chapter 4 is gonna be for you :)**

 **Enjoy the fulminate Chapter 3...**

 **Featuring a beautiful song. Thank you Ed Sheeran.**

He watches her as she looks down at her tea.

The café is quiet, and there is only another couple here. But, they are not dating, him and Judy are not dating.

She stopped crying, buts he still refuses to talk about it, and he doesn´t feel like he should ask again, or she will run away.

" So..." He says, smiling at her. " Tell me about you, Judy Morstan. Who are you?"

She smiles back. " My name is Judy Morstan. I´m 15, and my birthday is on 7. November. What else...?" She asks, and he smiles again, taking notes inside his head. " I like music, of course. My special power...no, I´m not gonna tell you." She breaks off, and he can´t help but smile a little bit.

It´s not his fault that this girl is so cute.

 _Loving can hurt_

" That´s all you need to know about me, I think" She says, and he nodds again. " Oh, and..." She stops. " The reason why I was crying before...It´s complicated" She says.

" Tell, I´m gonna listen." He says " And maybe I can cheer you up. I´m both, hot and funny." He says, and it flatters him how Judy starts laughing, like he really is funny. Calypso never laughed about his jokes like that, did she?

" You´re in love with yourself very much, aren´t you, Valdez?" She asks, and smiles at him.

One side of her face looks very happy right now, and he thinks that maybe he should just concentrate on the pretty, not burned half.

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

He nodds. " You could say that, I think so. I love myself, mainly because I´m perfect" He answers, and, thank the lord, she laughs again, and it´s high and pretty and it feels good inside his head.

" Sure you are" She says, with noticable sarcasm, it´s so cute he laughs again.

" You sarcastic little..." He says, and she rolls her eyes. " Shut up, Valdez"

He wants to respond, but a smell, a familiar smell comes up to his nose in this second. Cinnamon.

The smell of cinnamon, so familiar. It reminds him of hot summer days in Camp Half Blood, kissing a girl in the strawberry fields; reminds him of jumping into a lake with the girl and laughing with her; it reminds him of watching fireworks at night, talking about stars and staring at each others eyes. There is only one girl with a smell like that.

He turns around, and completely forgets about Judy for a second, because there are these eyes again, like hot chocolate. These eyes that speak of watching the snow melt after the winter; of holding hands as it rains while standing under a tree; those eyes remind him of the first dandelion in the grass in front of the Hephaistos Cabin.

This girl is Calypso.

 _But it´s the only thing_

She looks at him as well, and for one second, he forgets why he broke up with her, because Calypso is everything he ever wanted and she looks so beautiful in these clothes, with her hair in a bun, a scarf around her neck and her beautiful violet coat.

" Leo?" She asks him, and he´s back in reality, turns to Judy.

" Oh, um...Judy...um...this is..." He stutters.

" I´m Calypso, his ex-girlfriend. And you are?" Calypso asks, and now he knows why he broke up with her, the evil in her voice creeping up into his ears.

" I´m Judy Morstan, one of his friends" Judy says, and he smiles at her, glad she said something. Calypso throws him off, even after those two months, but he does not miss her in this way, even if she is so, so pretty. Gods, he hates it so much sometimes.

" Oh, I guessed that. You could in no way be Leo´s girlfriend, I know this, because he only dates pretty girls. And that´s not your case, is it?" Calypso asks, and Leo decides that it is agood time to leave now. A very good time, good time.

" Um..Calypso, I think me and Judy should leave now, shouldn´t we, Judy?" He asks, and sees that Calypso smiles her typical mean smile.

She might be pretty to him, but he still hates her. Like, he really does.

" Oh, okay. Goodbye, Leo" Calypso says, and kisses him on the cheek quickly, " Goodbye Judy Morstan, I think we will see each other more often than we both desire from now on" She says, then Leo pulls Judy out of the Café with him.

She stares at him.

 _that I know_

" Gods, Judy, I am so sorry. But, yes, that´s my ex. Calypso" He says, and frowns when she looks at him, her eyes looking tired all of sudden.

" It´s okay. She´s not very nice, is she?" Judy asks, and Leo does not know why, but he starts laughing, and thankfully, Judy laughs along.

And when she laughs like this, she is pretty without a doubt.

Fully pretty.

 _And when it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still._

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _Till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home._

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And is the only thing_

 _That I know (know)_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die._

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _And times forever frozen still._

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _Till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone._

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well that's okay baby only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go._

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home._

 _Oh you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

 _Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul._

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well that's okay baby only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go._

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost_

 _Back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _Wait for me to come home._

 **Lol stay tuned**

 **bye**

 **\- xoxo Hazellyn**


	4. Chapter 4: Wherever you will go

**Look what happened to me, I started shipping JohnLock oh lord**

 **what have become of me *piano starts* *dramatic singing***

 **ONCE UPON A TIME I WAS A FOOL TO COOL FOR SCHOOL GANGSTER CRUEL**

 **Lol.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 4, again with a very nice song some of you may or may not know.**

* * *

She stares up on the ceiling, tears in her eyes. Since she can think, all she ever wanted to do was singing, and she misses the Band she had been in before the accident. But, of course, Judy Morstan understands, that no one wants to see a band with an ugly singer. Sometimes, she just really wants to cry about this. The fact is, that no other band wants her because she just looks so stupid.

Calypso last week made that clear, and it hurts her when she thinks how Leo Valdez looked when she appeared, like Calypso was the prettiest girl he ever saw.

 _So lately, been wondering_

Sad, she turns around, staring out of the window, when her phone vibrates. Inside Camp Iuppiter, she can have her phone, the monsters can´t track her here.

'Hi, you up? What are you doing?' She reads, and smiles. It´s a cute little text from Leo Valdez, and she smiles, brushing a few of the uncried tears from her face, and she just sits there, thinking about the text before texting back slowly. 'I´m up. What´s up?'

'Look outside from your window' Leo texts her back immidiately, and she stands up, opens the window, only to see him standing outside, wearing a sweater and jeans, his hair all curly and messy from what she can see from where she stands, holding up a basket.

" Judy Morstan" He says, and it´s so silent outside, she loves it.

" Leo Valdez" She responds " What are you doing here at 11 pm?" She adds, and blushes in the darnkess when he responds.

" I thought we could go for a picnic?" He asks, and she laughs silently, nodding.

" Sure, I´ll come down" She says, and grabs her coat, she doesn´t even bother to look into the mirror, she´s to scared of what she will see, so she just passes by, quickly.

 _Who will be there to take my place_

As soon as she enters outside, she is hugged by the Son of Vulcan, and she can´t help but laugh a bit. " Well, thank you" She says, still laughing, and she laughs even more when he leans down to kiss her on the cheek. " You´re an idiot, Leo Valdez" She says.

And then, they are walking, and she knows that Leo has no clue where to lead them, but it just makes her so, so happy that even if he has no clue, he still wanted to see her. That´s..new to her.

" Come on, I know a place" She says, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her, to her favourite place in Camp, an old tree house the deemter cabin built, and it´s perfect. This was the place where she first kissed Cecil, but also the place where she learned to play guitar, the place where she stood on the day of Ceres in Summer and sang her song for the Camp.

Good, old memories that made her life better.

* * *

 _When I´m gone, you´ll need love_

She shows him the tree house, and she loves seeing the face he makes. " Woah, Judy, that´s so cool!" He exclaims and sits down " How do you know that here is such a place? I love it!" He says, and she nodds.

To be honest, she´s a bit sad, because she just remembers everything that happened here, and she has to turn away in order not to let Leo see her tears.

" Hey, Judy Morstan, don´t cry" He says, and she turns away, because Leo does simply not understand what this is-

 _To light the shadows on your face_

This is, that she wants to sing so badly, she wants everyone to hear her. She thinks, that maybe if she can´t sing soon, the Camp will forget her for who she was before this stupid accident.

" You don´t understand" She says " I can´t go on. I´m used to be a singer, I´m used to sing for hours, and I...look at me, Leo. I do look ugly, don´t I? Don´t lie, please. I look ugly." She says, and freezes when he hugs her, all of sudden.

" I think you look great" He says, and she shakes her head, so he says it again, whispers it into her ear.

Until maybe she believes him. A bit, at least-

She bites her lip, smiling at him the slightest bit, when he tilts his head.

" So you´re a singer, Judy Morstan?" He asks, and she nodds

" At least, I was. I´m not singing any longer" She says, and he shakes his head.

" Today, you´re gonna sing. For me, please?" He asks, and she nodds shyly.

She shakes her head, wobbly, but she knows that if he looks at her like that, she just ahs to sing, and so she does, a little bit nervous.

She closes her eyes, and just...lets her magic, her voice, be what ever it wants.

She sings an old song, a song her mother used to love. Her mother, who died in the fire. She had been a legacy of Venus who fell in love with Apollo, making Judy a double-demigod or something like that.

" _If a greater wave shall fall_

 _And fall upon us all_

 _Then between the sand and stone_

 _Could you make it on your own?_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_ "

* * *

She looks up just to see Leo staring at her, but she continues

" _And maybe I'll find out_

 _A way to make it back someday_

 _To watch you, to guide you_

 _Through the darkest of your days_

 _If a great wave shall fall_

 _And fall upon us all_

 _Well then I hope there's someone out there_

 _Who can bring me back to you_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Run away with my heart_

 _Run away with my hope_

 _Run away with my love_

 _I know now, just quite how_

 _My life and love might still go on_

 _In your heart, in your mind_

 _I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If I could turn back time_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If I could make you mine_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_ "

And he just stares at her and it i awkward and ugly, and in somewhat crazy way great, beautiful and perfect all along.

* * *

 **I´m sick ughhh**

 **Yay, another song fic chapter**

 **Who would read if I wrote a PHAN Story, not as disturbing as the Cherry Fic, The Hat fic or the Kittens and Steamrollers Fic but a cute one like Speak up already or You´re the Straw to my Berry?**

 **Please keave reviews, have an amazing day.**

 **I love you!**

 **-Hazellyn x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello**

 **I´m back with another Chapter and like guys, 200 reads already omg :)**

 **So.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 5 of Fire, Flames and Judy.**

She first noticed this boy when she ran into him, on accident. He was greek, new, and french. She didn´t mind, though, because he looked really nice, and it hadn´t even had been longer than a few days until they had been talking constantly, chatting and he even joined her during break. His name was Cecil, and he was perfect in her eyes.

He didn´t seem to care that she was all ugly and her face was burnt off, he just seemed to care about her personality.

But it hadn´t been until the school started again, that she realized how cool he was, when he ran up to her, with everyone staring at them, and pulled her into a hug, not seeming to notice all the people around them.

 _"Judy!" He yells, and she turns around, blushing when she sees him, running up to her._

 _And all of sudden, he is pulling her into a hug, she can smell his good, crescent like smell._

 _" Hey, Judy" He whispers into her hair, and " Hey, Cecil" She whispers back._

Later that day, he had called her, about some stupid unreasonable homework, and at the end, like it was normal, he asked if she wanted to go out with him, what, of course, seemed to her like a stupid joke at first, but then when he said that he was serious, she had been feeling happier than ever before.

It had been quite an odd first date, but she enjoyed it. They had been walking to the beach, and it had been a sunny, but cold day, until they reached the beach, when it started raining like crazy, and they had been wet, and freezing, and they had been laughing like they were insane. The next day she had been ill, but she had the image of running through the rain, and Cecil kissing her before saying goodnight, in her head-

 _" I see you´re good again?" He asks, and smiles, suprising her again, as he leans down and kisses her on the cheek._

 _" Good to see you again, Judy"_

She was so happy, while being in this relation ship.

But now, she is crying, and she knows that it´s not right to think about Cecil that way, mainly because it´s unfair of her for Leo, even if she isn´t sure how she feels about him-

Well, technically, what just happened could count as a very bad date, but she doesn´t think so. Leo thinks of her just as a friend, and also, she looks ugly. She misses Leo, and she feels bad for just running off like that. Why did she do it, like she is some crazy stupid girl?

She turns to her mirror, and looks into it now, and she hates what she sees.

She sees a reflection of herself.

...

The next morning is a bad one-

Mainly because, once again, she has spanish, and maybe because she was awake last night.

Or maybe it is, because when she enters the school, she sees a girl she knows by now, talking to a boy she left last night, and maybe it is because they are laughing and Leo Valdez is leaning down to kiss Calypso on the cheek, before he turns around and sees her.

It´s almost funny to watch how his jaw drops, when he sees her, but it´s almost funny. Almost.

So she stands there, when he walks over and pulls her into a loose hug.

She pulls away almost instantly, and looks up, looking at Leo before she speaks again.

" I didn´t know you and Calypso were dating again?" She says, and it comes out like a question. Supid brain, stupid feelings, stupid her.

And she watches as Leo frowns, nearly freezes, before shaking his head rapidly.

" No!" He says. " She told me she was moving in with Jake, and then I said: Oh wow great, leaned in and kissed her on her big deal. Oh gods, Judy. I´m sorry, it must have looked...I´m sorry" He says, but she just shakes her head.

" Don´t be." She says, and smiles a bit, turining away from him, showing him only the pretty side of her face.

He sighs, and she sighs, too, when the bell rings.

" I have spanish now" She says, and he nodds, leaning down and kissing her head shortly.

" Look, like I said. No big deal." He says, turning around and walking away.

She is ashamed and blushes.

But in some crazy, somewhat good way, she likes it.

 **IT`S OCTOBER 3rd!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **-Hazellyn**


	6. Chapter 6: 2022

**OKAY.**

 **THIS AIN`T a Scene it´s a GAR-DEH-AHR-REh**

 **That´s all I have to say, exept for, of course:**

 **Promotion time *music***

 **Follow AmazingPhil on youtube**

 **Also, please follow me on twitter, I am hazellynf**

 **:)**

 **Now, enjoy a song chapter. 2022.**

Judy stares at the ceiling when her world collides, when there is a knock on her door and everything changes super fast.

It has been a good week so far, one of her better weeks, but now...

Now, there is a boy in her dorm, and it´s so cold, and dark outside, and this boy clearly had been drinking.

She looks up to see Leo Valdez staring down at her, and his face is so close to hers, and she backs away, only to see that he is bleeding from a wound right over his eyebrows. She bites her lip.

 _Years go by_

His eyes look so big in his thin face right now, and Judy just wonders how much he has been drinking, and why he is here and who got him drinking after all at least.

He told her he doesn´t drink, but now here he is, drunk, and it´s weird, so freaking weird, that she just stares at him for a second at least, before he starts speaking, and his voice is all slurry and slumping. And why, why, why are his eyes so intoxinating when he is starring at her like that.

" Hey Judy Morstan" He whispers and his face is so close to her face, and her brain aches.

Leo Valdez isn´t good for her, but she likes the way he makes her feel.

And it´s weird, since they only met a few weeks ago, but now he just sits next to her, in her bed, and he is drunk.

" Valdez, you´re drunk" She mumbles.

" I know but you are beautiful, Judy Morstan. Did I ever tell you this before? I totally have a crush on you" He mumles into her hair, and she just...she doesn´t know how to respond, because, Iuno, she wants to believe him, so, so badly.

" Leo. You´re drunk. Go to bed" She manages to say, but...it doesn´t feel right.

 _And here we lie_

What feels right, is, that Leo Valdez takes her hand and lies down in her bed, it feels right that he pulls her close to him, and it feels right that he pulls her into his chest, where she can smell him. Leo Valdez smells like hot chocolate, like machine oil, a bit, and like...

She jumps up, pushing him away from her, because his hair is

on

fire.

She starts screaming, and she is crying, and she is shouting at him to go away, to put out the flames.

And, all of sudden, they are gone, and a very confused, very sad looking Leo stares at her.

 _You´re like my star_

" Judy..oh, gods. Oh gods, oh Judy. Damn, I´m sorry. Normally I have this under control, but..."

" THIS WAS YOU" She screams, and pushes him away further, her cheeks becoming red. " You...You know what the fire...I bet it was you who set the Camp on fire! Of course it was you!" She screams, and she is angry, she is so, so angry.

Leo is raising his hands, but she already is crying. " Shut up, shut up!" She screams angrily.

" Judy, calm down!" Leo yells back, and when she doesn´t, he sighs angrily, and she just jumps away, when his hand reaches out for her.

And just now, she realizes that she is crying.

 _We´ve come so far_

 _Will you lay here_

 _with me my dear_

 _when the sky is not so clear_

 _You hold me in your arms and I hold you back_

 _when the dusk sky turns to black_

 _my tired eyes are blinded by the faerie lights_

 _How far would I have gotten without you here_

 _that time´s been forgotten for years and years_

 _My life is coming to pieces together with you_

 _I could have made it on my own_

 _but you were like my stepping stone_

 _I´m looking forward to 2022 with you_

 _One day. we will be brave_

 _I´ll tell the world I feel this way_

 _But I look up high_

 _and wonder why_

 _They need to know_

 _how our life goes_

 _You hold me in your arms and I hold you back_

 _When the dusk sky turns to black_

 _My tired eyes are blinded by the faerie lights_

 _How far would I have gotten without you here_

 _bad times have been forgotten for years and years_

 _my life is beginning to piece together with you_

 _I could have made it on my own_

 _but you are like my stepping stones_

 _I'm looking forward to 2022 with you_

 _How far would I have gotten without you here_

 _bad times have been forgotten for years and years_

 _my life is beginning to piece together with you_

 _I could have made it on my own_

 _but you are like my stepping stones_

 _I'm looking forward to 2022_

 _How far would I have gotten without you here_

 _bad times have been forgotten for years and years_

 _my life is beginning to piece together with you_

 _I could have made it on my own_

 _but you are like my stepping stones_

 _I'm looking forward to 2022 with you_

 _I could have made it on my own_

 _but you are like my stepping stones_

 _I'm looking forward to 2022 with you_

 **Tada. a bit angsty, is it?**

 **Have an awesome week, I talk to you...soonish...I hope?**

 **Anyways, leave a review, a follow, a favourite, a comment or whatever.**

 **-Hazellyn xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bitches, I´m back (In black) *MIB theme starts playing***

 **Anyways, Juleo is maybe going to become canon ext part...or maybe already this part**

 **Also, If you wanna join my and Lea´s fandom Chat follow my tumblr and send me your IG names (I´m ladyhazellyn)**

 **ENJOY CHAPTER 7**

* * *

The next morning, as soon as she wakes up, she intentially looks around for Leo Valdez, for one second she has forgotten all about the whole 'fire' incident-

And then, it all comes crashing over her again. How she was crying, and how he left, the hurt in his face, how she screamed, and how he pulled her into a hug before leaving, muttering into her hair, spanish words she did understand.

" Lo siento, dulce ni~na" He had whispered, and she had been sorry, but then, she had shoved him away. The idiot on fire.

" Vete, muchacho fuego" She had mumbled back, and so he did.

And now, she was so sad about this, because there had been one thought in her mind as soon as Leo Valdez left her. There had been a feeling like a sharp knife just had been running through her, and then she realized. She misses him.

She misses him?

Well, this is most definitely weird.

why would she...

Oh gods.

She freezes, burying her head in her hands for one second, because, no. In no way. No.

This...this can´t be.

She bites her lip, but, right now, there is no denying what is happening to her, what has happened over the last month, there simply is no way for her to cope with that. Simply, no.

But, yes. That is it, the great, horrible truth.

She´s...

She is...

She can´t say it yet, not even think about this, because this could ruin everything for her. And it´s only November, so she has still time to tell him. But she won´t.

She can´t. It´s not like she could ever tell anyone about what is going on in her head right now, that´s just not how it works for her. And also, Leo fancies Calypso. He is in love with Calypso as much as she is in love with him.

There it is.

This is it, the thing she wanted to avoid, admitting to herself that she just managed to get evrything ruined. Judy could never talk to Leo Valdez now ever again, he would laugh at her when she would tell him how she felt, and he would tell everybody. She just knew.

* * *

Angry.

Yep, that´s how Leo Valdez would describe the way he slams his head against the wall.

The memories of last night are just coming, and he hates what he could have been doing to Judy.

Gods, he could have killed her, and he doesn´t want the girl he is in love with killed.

He frowns. _'Girl he is in love with'_?

 _Girl he is in love with..._

 _Judy?_

He just sits there, and his mind drives him right crazy.

He IS NOT in love with Judy Morstan, she isn´t even that pretty, but yet he can´t stop thinking about her blue eyes, and the way her lips curl when she smiles.

Of course he has been in love several times before. Alice, Echo, Hazel, Calypso...

There are many names on his list, and yet he never was in love like this before. He simply can´t keep his mind away from Judy Morstan. Everything reminds him of her. The flowers outside his room. The way Piper brushes her hair. The way Judy comes up to him and starts talking about how sorry she is for kicking him...wait

" ...Look, and this is why I am totally sorry for doing this, Leo, and I wpould totally understand it if you never want to talk to me again. I wouldn´t even be mad" She says, and he raises his hand, and, without thinking, he pulls her into a hug.

" No, I´m sorry, Judy. I´m sorry I was drunk in the first place, because hell I could have killed you. If I was you, I would have done the excact same thing. Please, can we be friends again?" He asks, and pulls away so he can see her face, and she is looking at him, her eyes shimmering teary, and right now, she looks so beautiful it´s hard for him not to just bend down and kiss her.

But he won´t because he isn´t even sure how Judy feels about all of that, and also they just made their peace again, and he does not want to ruin any of this.

He bends down and kisses her, fully, on the lips.

Well, at least he tried.

And maybe, at least trying isn´t so bad after all.

* * *

 **You tried, Leo. Here, have a 'At least you tried'-Badge**

 **Man, this is some good chapter there, maybe one of my favourites until now. Idk.**

 **^so, do what I told you above, Lea and I are expecting you :)**

 **-Hazellyn xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes open

**Ola chicos:)**

 **Welcome to this thing I call "Fire flames and Judy"**

 **We´re gathered here today to read Chapter 8.**

 **Enjoy and join mine and Lea´s fandom chat on IG.**

 **ENJOY**

Lips pressed against each other, and a warm hand on her cheek.

This isn´t Judy Morstan´s first kiss, but, boy, let me tell you: It´s the best of all the kisses she ever has gotten in a long time.

In fact, it´s the best-

She melts into the kiss, because Leo Valdez tastes like summer is supposed to. Like sun, like dried grass, like chocolate, like smoke...

 _Everybody´s waiting, everybody´s watching_

She backs away immidiately, because no one tastes like smoke. No one.

And she´s right- Leo´s hair is on fire, on fire for real.

She doesn´t even realize that she is screaming at him, before she sees her one face in a refection, and this pulls her into the real world again.

" You´re a freak!" She screams " You´re a dangerous, murdering freak!" She yells, then stops, because, is Leo Valdez really crying?

Yes, he is, and she immidiately feels bad. That wasn´t what she wanted, she hates herself for this, so she just stares at him.

Leo Valdez stands there, and he is crying, helplessly sobbing, burying his face in his hands. All of sudden, she sees the boy he was when he was little right in front of her. Little Leo, running away from someone who is shouting at him, hiding in the last corner of a dark room, crying like the little child he is. And now he´s crying again, because of her.

 _Even when you´re sleeping, keep your eyes open_

She bites her lip and walks to him, taking his hand, careful, and he looks at her.

" Judy...you´re right" He says, but she shakes her head, in no way she is right, she was stupid and dumb and she hates herself for this.

Gods.

" You´re right, I am a freak. I mean, look at me and then tell me that I´m not a freak. Gods, Judy, I am sorry. I´m a freak, and I think I should just leave now. Sorry. Sorry." Leo whispers, he is shaking his head and staring at her, as if he hopes that she will say something.

But she is stupid. Judy just stands there and stares up at him, and never before she hated herself like that for something like that. It´s not fair what she is doing, it´s just not fair.

" Bye, Judy Morstan" Leo whispers, and she stares in shock as he walks away, his head bowed down in shame, his shoulders still trembling a bit. She just stands there, looking after him, while a word forms in her throath, a word, then a sentence.

" I´m sorry, too."

 _The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children_

 _playing soldiers just pretending_

The sad thing is, he knew it would have never worked, the thing he had going on in his mind.

He can´t just simply be sad about this, because he already knew before that it would never have worked.

She is to pretty, to nice, to...good, to be with him.

But, still, Judy Morstan returned his kiss.

He lays his head against a tree, and sighs when it starts raining. Rain. Cliché-

But, still, it just...suits his mood right now. Right now, he hates everything...

" Leo!" He hears a high pitched voice, and then a girl hugs him. Cinnamon like smell, great.

Calypso.

He pulls away, and she is staring at him, it´s almost scary.

" Calypso...what do you want?" He asks, and she throws him a small smile.

" Oh, come on, Leo. I just saw you running away from some girl, and she...was crying, I guess? Ditched her, did you?"

He stares at her, because how the heck(-i Padalecki) does she know that?

 _Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

" How...do you know?" He asks, but Calypso just laughs.

" I know the girl. She´s...nice, I would say. Judy Morstan, isn´t it?" She asks, and Leo, despite he asks HOW she knows this, nodds.

" Oh, then, please. You did yourself a favor in ditching her. She´s so ugly!" **((A/N: *Zoella voice*))**

He hesitates, because, hell, he should say something, but...the words just don´t come out of him.

" Like, for real. Her face, ew, ew, ew. And, that ridicously brown hair, like, who is she trying to impress. Also, the way Judy talks. Bo-ring!" Calypso calls, and, again, he hesitates. " Worst of all, those boring, ugly eyes. And then, the way she is like so dumb. You´re lucky you ditched her, Leo. For real."

He is still hesitating, and he hates himself for that right now.

" Oh...I should get going" Calypso now says, kissing him on the cheek quickly. "Bye, Leo!"

He stares after her when she goes, and just now finds the words he wanted to say all along.

" I think she´s perfect."

 _In backyards winning battles with our wooden swords_

 _But now we stepped into a cruel world_

 _Where everybody stands and keeps score_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to break down_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _So here you are, two steps ahead_

 _And staying on guard,_

 _Every lesson forms a new scar_

 _They never thought you'd make it this far_

 _But turn around, now they've surrounded you_

 _It's a showdown_

 _And nobody comes to save you now_

 _But you've got something they don't,_

 _Yeah, you've got something they don't_

 _You just gotta keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to break down_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes..._

 _Keep your feet ready_

 _Heartbeat steady_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your aim locked_

 _The night goes dark_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to break down_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 **YO YO YO Bitches what´s up**

 **I have no idea where that came from**

 **Don´t you just love it when people call you a "liar" or a "attention seeker" because you´re mental ill**

 **Ah, I love humans *cough cough***

 **-Hazellyn x**


	9. Chapter 9: When she cries

**OKay. so. I forgot something. I LOVE YOU, Silverhuntresses**

 **I couldn´t sleep and you just...went like, Hi. Need help. I help you.**

 **I love you.**

 **Chapter 9, feat. my favourite song at the moment- for you.**

Sometimes she asks herself if she shouldn´t just vanish from Camp.

No one would miss her, and, if she is honest, she also wouldn´t miss very many people.

Well, maybe Leyla, her friend, which she seemed to abandoned the last few weeks, with all what was going on, they only had spoken a few times on SMS and stuff.

Maybe she would miss Cecil as well. They still talked to each other, even if they had broken up, and she also had forgiven him.

And, maybe, she would also miss Le-

 _Little girl, terrified_

No, she can´t think about him right now. Yesterday she had seen him with Calypso again, they day before he wouldn´t even look at her, he wouldn´t even talk to her, even if she apologised over and over. The only thing he had said to her was: " I never expected you to be so fake"

She had no idea what he meant with that.

His voice had been so cold when he had been saying this, and so she basically gave up on him right after. She knew that she hadn´t been excactly nice to him, but he knew about her fear of fire, and so now she just sits in her room, staring out of the window.

There is a knock on her door, and for a second she is stupid enough to get her hopes up. Leo.

No, she can´t think that. She will only be sad if he isn´t on the door.

But still, hopeful, she opens her door. Leyla.

The red hair in a ponytail, the blue eyes staring at her.

" Judy...you..." Leyla stutters, then just pulls her into a hug, and Judy feels herself break down.

 _She´d leave her room if onyl bruises would heal_

She shakes her head over and over again, trying Leyla to leave, but her friend just sits there and comfort her.- Leyla is a great friend.

And she hates herself for not talking to her sooner, because Leyla knows more about boys than Judy ever will. Leyla dated several boys over the years.

So, Judy gives in, telling Leyla about this what she is feeling around Leo Valdez.

Leyla does understand.

 _A home is no place to hide_

 _Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

Leo is sitting around, when there is a knock on his door.

And, of course, as stupid as he is, the first person to come into his minds, is...Judy Morstan.

Gods, he is so heartbroken. Calypso was probably right about her. Judy won´t even look at him now, and he always saw her hanging out with Cecil. Maybe she really just used him to get Cecils attention back.

He bites his lip as he opens the door, but in front of him just stands a girl, his age, he guesses. She´s kinds pretty, but not as pretty as the girl that, once again, pops into his mind. Judy.

Judy was so alive when he kissed her, so alive, alive, alive.

He never wanted to do anything else than kissing her.

He flinches when the girl hits him in the face.

 _Everyday´s the same, she fights to find her way_

" Ow!" He yells and stares at the girl. " Are you crazy! Who even are you?" He asks, and the girl snorts.

" I´m the best friend of a girl you used, just to get back together with that evil girl of Calypso!" The girl yells, and he still does not understand. What is it, this weird looking girl wants from him?

" I´m pretty sure I don´t even know your friend! And, I don´t have a girlfriend at the moment!" He adds, biting his lips, because, of course, a girl comes into his mind. Judy Morstan.

" Oh, of course you know her! And don´t lie, every one at Camp Iuppiter knows that you are dating this nymph..Calypso! Of course you know my friend! Judy? Oh, or did you forget her already, Valdez?" The girl shouts at him, and he feels like he is falling...falling...falling...

He stops all of sudden and just stares at the girl.

" Did she sent you?" He asks, and his voice is croaky.

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

 _She wonders why_

Judy sits in her room and stares out of the window, her head filled with all those thoughts once again.

All those pictures and memories, like shattered glass, all inside her. There are tears running down her face, and she hates it.

And, after she has seen enough of those pictures, one face comes into her mind over and over again.

Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo.

Leo Valdez.

She bites her lip as she is shaking from sobs, because there is a knock on her door, and she...

It´s Cecil.

And she breaks down.

 _Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

 _Today she? s turning sixteen_

 _Everyone singing but she can? t seem to smile_

 _They never get past arms length_

 _How could they act like everything is alright?_

 _Pulling down her long sleeves_

 _To cover all the memories that scars leave_

 _She says,? Maybe making me bleed_

 _Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean?_

 _Every day? s the same, she fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

 _She wonders why_

 _Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

 _This is the dark before the dawn_

 _The storm before the peace_

 _Don? t be afraid? cause seasons change_

 _And God is watching over you, He hears you_

 _And every day? s the same, she fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

 _She? ll be just fine_

 _? Cause I know He hears her when she cries_

 _Every day? s the same, she fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

 _She? ll be just fine_

 _? Cause I know He hears her when she cries_

 _She? ll be just fine_

 _? Cause I know He hears her when she cries_

 **Okay...so...**

 **I have a deep conection to this song. It´s pretty weird for me to write this stuff.**

 **But, hey, I´ll see you next time.**

 **ADVERTS:**

 **Twitter: hazellynf**

 **tumblr: .com**

 **IG: spoopylumierqa**

 **blah, blah, blah**

 **-Hazy**


	10. Chapter 10: The balcony

**OH GODS HAVE YOU READ TABINOF YET**

 **It´s amazing**

 **Also, Chapter 10!**

 **And, have any of you listened to " The balcony" by like totally eden yet?**

 **I love it so much I wrote this whole chapter about it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Judy carries on with her life. After Cecil visited her on that faithful day, she promised to herself that never again she would cry because of Leo Valdez. Never again she would let him break her like he did before. And if he likes Calypso more than her, then that´s just how it is. Sometimes you just have to get over something, and in order not to talk to him again she cut off all contacts to him, meaning she avoided parties and all of his friends. He would never hurt her again like this. Never.

Still, sometimes she lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and sometimes she just can´t help but think about the feeling of Leo´s lips pressed against hers, his hand in her neck. And sometimes, she can´t help but laugh and cry at the same time because of those memories.

She likes him, still. After all. But those are just memories now.

 _Moments are like a star..._

She stopped playing guitar, because, hell, everytime now she played guitar, it would remind her of Leo, and that was something she really didn´t need any longer.

She also does not need the memories of him any longer, but it´s easier to get rid of a guitar than it is to get rid of memories.

Maybe soemtimes she wished she could. Getting rid of memories- it would be helpful.

 _Gone within an instant_

There is an aching in her heart, in her head, when she steps out of the building, and there is a voice inside her crying over and over.

It´s just. Not. Fair.

Why does she have to put up with all of this, she thinks as it starts raining. First Leo, now rain when I´m in the building that is the farest away from my dorm, she thinks as she starts running, feeling her hair become dripping wet. Already, her clothes are soaking wet.

Dammit.

And she is running, and the whole path is so slippery, but there already is the library, only four blocks to go.

She bites her lip, continuing running, but everything is so muddy and slippery and wet.

 _taking with them memories_

Also, it´s becoming quite dark now, since it already is November.

Oh, why didn´t she think about bringing an raincoat?

Normally, she always has at least an Umbrella, but of course not today, where she would need one so urgently. She stops as soon as her hair is dripping wet. There is no way now she will get to her Dorm at least a bit dry, so she is walking now.

And then, there is someone behind her, she hears breathing, and her whole back arches.

Who is there, why are they following her, are they going to...?

Her eyes widen in suprise when there is an umbrella over her head, right in front of her, and a boy, a boy as wet and drippy as her holding it out for her to reach.

The boy´s eyes are full of apologies and hurt and love and everything else. His hair is in his face, and dripping water down his nose. He´s only wearing jeans and a shirt, over it a grey jacket, but not one that will prevent him from the rain.

She looks at the boy and she knows his name.

She knows his name and she really wants to say it.

 _I had of you and me_

" Judy" The boy says. " Take the Umbrella, yes?" He says, and she nodds, still speechless, still suprised.

Her mouth opens, but she can´t say the name, there is not a single word leaving her mouth.

The boy smiles at her, this smile that makes her inside so weak. That smile that makes her want to kiss him. Again.

And her brain is screaming at her, telling her just to leave him behind, telling her to just walk away. Her brain is screaming at her to just let him stand there, just go away.

She leans up and kisses him.

Well, at least she tried to do what her brain says, didn´t she?

And now, she feels Leo Valdez stiffening, and she feels how he calms down.

She feels how he smiles into the kiss, and she feels how he gently pulls away, pressing his forehead against hers and for one second, the rain doesn´t bother her any more, nothing bothers her any more. All that matters right now is looking into Leo´s eyes.

 _you were like a shooting star_

 _gone within an instant_

He is still holding the Umbrella, just yet realizing it. And then, he steps away from her, and she is thinking that maybe she did everything wrong, and he just wanted to be nice to her.

She looks down at the floor, a tear running down her cheek, when he holds up the umbrella, opening it.

" I don´t want you to catch a cold" Leo says, before he pulls her in for another kiss, and this time she doesn´t even smell smoke, and he still is holding the umbrella, but above them both this time.

 _Did I fall for a shooting star?_

Her head is still screaming at her, but the voice gets quieter, and even if she thinks that this is how every second goddamn movie is, it still feels great, being kissed in the middle of the rain.

She never expected that to happen to her, to anybody maybe, but not to her, good old Judy Morstan.

And yet it is happening and she is smiling and crying at the same time. It feels great.

When they both pull away, she feels like she is flying, and everything else feels like finally it´s making sense again.

She feels great and she looks at Leo who also is smiling like an idiot.

Yes, but the idiot you are in love with, she thinks.

" Judy..." Leo whispers, and she nodds.

" Yes?" She asks, and looks at him.

 _turn the page maybe we´ll find_

 _a brand new ending_

"...I´m sorry for everything with the fire..." He says, and holds up his hand, a tiny little flame dancing in it. " But, like, I can´t change this about me."

" I can´t help but freak out, and maybe I can work on this." She says.

" Yeah, but, it´s like a curse. It will never go away." He says.

And she looks up, and with all the courage she has and ever will have she takes his other hand, and she looks him in the eyes.

And she says: " I´d rather have you. Cursed or not."

 _one where you don´t_

 _burn out all too soon_

 _oh am I a fool_

 _who sits alone_

 _talking to the moon_

 _when I could_

 _be on my balcony..._

 _talking to you?_

 _because when push_

 _comes to shove..._

 _I might as well just jump_

 _how can you care_

 _if you´re not even there?_

 _I didn´t wanna cause a fire_

 _didn´t start a flame, but I guess_

 _I only have myself to blame_

 _the dampness of my heart_

 _stopped the burning spark, or_

 _maybe it was the lies_

 _behind your eyes_

 _oh you know how to_

 _save me_

 _so why couldn´t you_

 _save yourself?_

 _turn the page maybe_

 _we´ll find...a brand_

 _new ending_

 _one where you don´t_

 _burn out all too soon_

 _oh am I a fool_

 _who sits alone_

 _talking to the moon_

 _when I could_

 _be on my balcony..._

 _talking to you?_

 _because when push_

 _comes to shove_

 _I might as well just jump_

 _how can you care_

 _if you´re not even there?_

 _how can you care_

 _if you´re not even there?_

 **Man tbh this is the best piece I ever have written.**

 **Ever.**

 **This hopefully will be my legacy, but there are more chapters up soon!**

 **One special on October 28 to celebrate the #Jazellyn (James and Hazellyn)**

 **Ah yis my and my boyfriend´s anniversary ( 1 year) is soon #jazellyn**

 **-Hazy (super happy) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: SPECIAL

**Ayo.**

 **So, this is Chapter 11, but today is like my Anniversary with my boyfriend, so It´s like a small little fluffy Chapter with a great song and literally I can not stop smiling. =)**

 **dammit! So, Chapter 11! Also, fat words in the text are a special message to someone who knows that they are for him... Italics are the Song for this Chapter...**

 **Happy 28th of October y´all!**

She looks up, her cheeks burning red, nearly glowing from what she just said. That...to be honest, she never would have expected herself to ever say something like that. But she sees in Leo´s eyes, that he likes what she just said, that he believes her for what she said, and that maybe he is a little bit in love with her.

She looks up to him, and there is rain running over his face and eyes, which are sparkling with joy and something she thinks might be love, but, well, she does not know this. All she knows right now is that she is so happy about what is happening around her, and that she would not want it any other way.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

She looks to the floor before she carefully takes the umbrella into her own hand and shoots a kinda shy smile to Leo. She does not even know why she is shy just now, she just knows that, right now, she feels kinda shy.

This is new to her, being this shy around a boy she just kissed.

There never had been those problems with Cecil all along, and now...?

" You´re cute" Leo whispers, leaning down to her, kissing her cheek. " You´re so, so cute, Judy Morstan." He whispers, again, and she

smiles.

It feels good, finally smiling again because of something Leo Valdez said. She hasn´t done that in so long, and she does not even mind the rain right now.

Everything else seems to fade when she is around Leo, like his face, his eyes are the only thing that matter to her; like the way he laughs now and pulls her into a hug is all she ever will need to feel undoubtely happy; when she is around Leo and can breathe in his scent, everything seems to make sense.

And when he leans down to kiss her like that, she feels her brain shut down, feels her heart going crazy inside her chest, feels the thoughts that always fill her head, the thoughts that she´s not good enough for anything vanish.

 _but I can´t help falling in love with you_

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, while she still is holding the Umbrella...but if that would matter now, she already is soaking wet, her hair already is dripping water into her face, yet she is incredible happy to be here, in the rain, with him.

And once again, he´s smiling at her, and once again she smiles back. She´s so incredible happy.

" Shut up" She whispers, and he laughs, tugging the Umbrella out of her hand, laying it on a park bench next to them.

" What are you doing?" She asks, when he spins her around in the rain, and she´s so wet now, her clothes glues to her body, which feels weird, because everything is kinda damp.

He spins her around again, water drops flying from her hair and shirt in all directions, but still, she finds it funny.

" I hate you, Leo Valdez!" She shouts, still laughing, and her eyes drawn to him, she repeats: " I hate you so, so much, Leo Valdez"

" Shut up, you know you love me!" He says, and she gives a short snort.

She shakes her head, pulling him close to her, taking his face between her hands.

" Maybe I do. Maybe **I** do **love you** , after all, **Leo** "

 _Shall I stay_

She´s freezing now, sitting in her treehouse, but here head is in Leo´s lap and he holds up a small flame, trying to warm both of them.

He´s talking about something, his fingers softly braiding her hair while he is telling her a story, a story which she isn´t really listening to, but it still makes her feel better, just laying there, listening to Leo´s story and slowly falling asleep.

Judy wonders how much happiness she can take any more today...because normally she isn´t the happy type of girl.

 **Leo brings out the best in her**

She smiles up to him, her eyelids allready drooping down, and in the rain, with only a small flame and a boy she loves above her, she falls asleep.

When she wakes up, she is in her bed again, and she does not even remember how she made it until here. She stares up to her ceiling, then turns around, only to see a small note.

" **I´ve been in love with you since the very beginning. Took me long to notice, didn´t it?** I really like you, too, Judy. I hope you feel the same. I think so...I carried you here. Maybe you want to meet me, tomorrow? You have my phone number, so I can text you. See you soon, I hope. -L. V."

She smiles, looking down at the piece of paper.

 **His handwriting is terrible, yet she has to smile looking at it.**

 _would it be a sin?_

 _If I can´t help falling in love with you_

Still smiling like an idiot, she stands up, showering quickly, then standing in front of her wardrobe. What is she going to wear?

She knows he does not like her when she wears black clothes, since **all the evil guys wear black**.

But that´s mainly the colour in her wardrobe. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She chooses a green sweater and dark blue jeans, pulls her hair up in a ponytail.

Then she leaves her room, texting him on the way out.

She´s so in love with him.

 **She´s so, so in love with him.**

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 **Okay, so, that´s it for today, the..literally the fluffiest thing I have ever written, hell hounds of Olympus.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Hazy**

 **So, ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen sein mag, sind einige Worte fett gedruckt, und, dass ist meine Nachricht an dich. Eigentlich ist es dieses ganze Kapitel: Ich liebe dich.**

 **Schönen Jahrestag!**

 **-Johanna**


	12. Chapter 12: Let it go

**Hey, I´m back.**

 **So, so, this is coming to an end soon enough, it will be after this Chapter that everything will end.**

 **And basically, I will settle down on a Fandom you never saw me writing before...**

 **Life Is Strange. Yep, I will do multiple stories about Grahamfield.**

 **But, don´t worry, there also will be a new PJO/HoO for all of you-**

 **Enjoy Chapter 12!**

He first notices that his heart is skipping beats when he is around her when he sees her again.

She is wearing a green sweatshirt and in combination with those jeans, she looks stunningly beautiful.

He can´t help but stare at her, admire how perfect she looks, and he´s holding his hand out for her to grab.

Which she does.

She grabs his hand, and he is smiling at her, because he planned that all out.

Judy told him she loved singing more than anything, and he is taking her to the yearly Camp Half-Blood Festival tonight, even if that means that they have to fly into the cold area of America-

but it´s for Judy, so it doesn´t matter, because he is doing it for her.

And so, as soon as she is there, he walks her over to Festus, and together they fly into the sky.

It reminds him of when he was doing this with Calypso, with the slight difference that the Island made him fall for Calypso when Judy made him fall for Judy.

" Where are we going?" He hears her asking, and turns his head to look at her, her hair flying aroud her head, and her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the stars. She´s so cute, so stunningly beautiful...simply perfect.

He smiles at her. " You´ll see!"

 _From walking home and talking lows_

She smiles back, even if he sees the concern in her eyes.

But this, this is supposed to be perfect, and he will suprise her with it.

He would give everything for the chance to hear her sing again, and with that voice, no one would ever care how she looks...

Beautiful to him, after all this time it took him to recognize that it´s not looks that matter.

It´s all of Judy that matters.

And it´s not her looks, after all, that made him fall for this perfect, stupidly cute girl, with all her flaws and her fear of fire, her loosy spanish and her perfect skills in music; with her high intelligence, and her freaky best friends and siblings, which she always stands out before.

She´s great.

 _Seeing chirps in evening clothes with you_

 _From nervous touch and getting drunk_

 _to staying up and waking up with you_

And then they´re there, and he just turns around to see Judy´s face light up.

It´s beautiful, amazing he would say.

Her eyes light up, shimmering like the stars at the sky, and it´s weird how she just turns to him, hugging him tightly, whispering into his ear. " I´m stunned, Leo Valdez. I´m absolutely stunned." She whispers, before walking in and he walks after her, smiling at Percy and Annabeth, nodding at Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, winking at Katie Gardener and Rachel Dare, sitting there with their boyfriends Travis Stoll and Octavian-

But then, Judy starts singing, and it´s even better than last time.

Because it´s a song he would have never imagined her singing.

He could imagine her singing other, different songs before, everything from ABBA to Nik Kershaw...

But this, hearing her singing this song is to much, he nearly starts crying at how...

It´s perfect, again.

 _Now we´re slipping near the edge_

 _Holding something we don´t need_

 _Oh, this delusion in our heads_

 _Is gonna bring us to our knees_

He watches quietly as she finishes, and there is applause, and Judy is smiling like crazy when she walks back to him-

But instead of saying something, he grabs her hand, pulling her out again, into a quieter area of Camp.

" What- Leo...what are you doing?" She stutters, but he just kisses her, making her yelp in suprise.

It´s quiet when he pulls away, she´s blushing, staring up at him with those big, brown eyes.

" What...I don´t understand..." She mutters, and he smiles shyly.

" Neither do I, Judy Morstan. But...have I ever told you how much I love you? Have I ever actually told you how much you meant to me? If I didn´t before...this Song you sang made me realize what I really feel. I´m in love with you, Judy Morstan, so, so much. And...I want you to know it, now and for what might be forever. I love you" He says, kissing her again. Softer this time.

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don´t you be you_

 _And I´ll be me_

After what feels like hours, they pull away, and Judy nudges him lightly with her shoulder.

" What?" He asks, and she smiles lightly.

" Say it again, please. Say it again, Leo. I beg you" She says, and he laughs, turning away from her, and then he shouts it at the top of his lungs.

" I love you, Judy Morstan! I´m in love with you! I love you!" He shouts, and when she laughs...

It´s one of the best moments in his life.

Because it´s her.

And he loves her.

" I love you!"

He hears her laugh again, and then she makes him turn around to her again, whispering softly.

" I love you, too."

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _And I'll be me_

 _From throwing clothes across the floor_

 _To teeth and clothes and slamming door on you_

 _If this is all we're living for_

 _Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?_

 _I used to recognize myself_

 _It's funny how reflections change_

 _When we're becoming something else_

 _I think it's time to walk away_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Tryna fit your hand inside mine_

 _When we know it just don't belong_

 _There's no force on earth_

 _Could make me feel so wrong_

 _Tryna push this problem up the hill_

 _When it's too heavy to hold_

 _Think now is the time to let it slide_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Let the ashes fall_

 _Forget about me_

 _And I'll be me_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me_

 _And I'll be me_

 **It´s hard, letting my Muffin Judy go.**

 **But, oh well.**

 **Please leave a review, a favourite...everything, I guess.**

 **Because that was "Fire, flames and Judy"**

 **And I loved it.**

 **-Hazy x**


End file.
